


Se laisser tomber

by Naarci



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Psychology, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarci/pseuds/Naarci
Summary: Sanji est adolescent et plein de rêves sauf qu'il va se rendre compte qu'il penche vers l'homosexualité. Alors Sanji veut changer. Et pour cela, la cigarette, l'alcool et les bagarres sont au rendez-vous.





	Se laisser tomber

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici l'histoire de Sanji, lycéen, amoureux de son ami Zoro et qui se déteste pour ça.  
> J'espère que tu l'apprécieras, n'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !  
> Bonne lecture ^^

 

 

Le 8/11/15

**Se laisser tomber**

 

 

 

Luffy montra à Zoro un dessin qu'il avait fait. On voyait dessus Nami dessinée en poisson, un délire que ces deux là avaient depuis plus de trois semaines. Zoro rit joyeusement en rajoutant une couche.

 

Son sourire me fit mal. Regarde vers moi ! Quand je surpris cette pensée, je m'en voulus. J'avais honte. Je ne pouvais pas penser ça, surtout parce que c'était le marimo.

 

Je tirai sur ma cigarette. Un jour, Nami m'avait dit que j'aurais les poumons noirs avant d'avoir un enfant. Mais peut-on avoir un enfant quand on est amoureux d'un homme et qu'on en est nous-même un ?

 

J'étais assis sur le toit en pente du local à vélo. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir notre salle de classe.

 

Je regardai la fumée monter vers le ciel blanc. Nous étions le premier décembre. Je portais un manteau noir par dessus le style vestimentaire imposé. Je soignais toujours ma tenue, mettant bien ma cravate, lissant presque ma chemise, contrairement à Zoro qui ne portait de toute façon pas de cravate et, se levant toujours en retard, enfilait tout sans se demander si son col était bien droit ou pas.

 

Décembre, songeai-je. Cela faisait depuis juillet que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments envers Zoro. Du moins, que je les avais acceptés. Je savais bien que j'étais dans une période d'adolescence et qu'à cet age là, tout le monde se cherchait. À quatorze ans, je m'étais amusé à mater les filles sous la douche pour faire rire les autres. J'étais facilement rentré dans leur bêtise de « gros seins » « grosses fesses » et encore maintenant, je le faisais sans problème avec Brook et les autres. C'était sûrement pour ça que personne ne s'était rendu compte de mes sentiments envers la tête de gazon, et encore moins lui. De toute façon, penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que ce dernier remarquerait quelque chose, c'était hilarant. Cet abruti était trop simple d'esprit pour ça.

 

En plus des cours, je travaillais dans un restaurant et, depuis peu, je faisais du karaté des hommes poissons. J'avais commencé en juin. Je m'étais inscrit puisqu'un jour, en me mettant à poil devant mon miroir, je m'étais trouvé ridicule. J'étais sans rondeur, sans muscle. J'avais le corps d'une véritable fille.

 

Je m'entraînais pour avoir plus de bras, plus de mollets, peut-être pour paraître plus imposant. Ce n'était en tout cas pas pour apprendre à me battre. Je savais me battre. Nous provoquions souvent des bagarres et, dans ces moments là, j'enchaînais les coups de pied et personne ne me résistait. Zoro, privé de ses sabres, utilisait la même technique que Luffy. À deux, ils défonçaient tout le monde.

 

Zoro voulait devenir escrimeur professionnel. Il suivait des cours particulier pour cela et il était bien parti pour réussir.

 

En l'observant se battre, je m'étais rendu compte que si j'avais commencé le karaté des hommes poissons, c'était seulement pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Ou fasse semblant. Je me trouvais de plus en plus stupide.

 

Est-ce qu'un homme, avec quelque chose entre les jambes, est-ce qu'il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade juste parce que celui qu'il aimait le regardait ? Ou l'appelait ? Zoro avec sa voix grave qui m'appelait. Est-ce qu'un homme faisait attention aux petits détails comme une égratignure sur le sourcil gauche, le bouton qui poussait près de son nez ou toutes les marques dues au rasoir ?

 

Personnellement, je gardais une petite barbe. J'avais au moins ça dans ce corps féminin.

 

Je me demandais souvent ce que penserait mon père, Zeff. « Sanji, t'es une tafiolle. Pense à progresser plutôt que rêvasser d'idioties. » Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Ou peut-être « Petit cornichon, comment t'es naît à ton avis ? Dépêche toi de te trouver une femme, comme tout le monde ! » J'avais essayé. La sœur de Nami, Nojiko, je l'adorais. Si je n'étais pas amoureux de Zoro, ce serait elle que j'aimerais.

 

Beaucoup de filles étaient amoureuses de moi, je le savais. C'était facile de deviner que Nojiko aussi m'aimait. Mais quand je l'avais embrassé, j'avais su qu'aucune fille ne pourrait me faire rougir comme Zoro. Aucune.

 

Nojiko s'en voulait un peu que je sois homosexuelle. Elle devait penser que c'était de sa faute. J'avais essayé de la rassurer. Elle était la deuxième personne à être au courant. La première, c'était Robin. Que des filles, mais quel garçon accepterait de ne pas délirer si je lui disais ça ?

 

Pourquoi l'avais-je dis à Robin et pas à une autre ? Elle faisait partie de notre groupe, et je me voyais mal en parler à Nami à qui je faisais sans arrêt la cour. Ensuite, elle était calme et posée, je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et puis comment le cacher ? Elle avait deviné mes sentiments avant même que je ne m'en rende compte moi-même.

 

C'était d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait conseillé d'en parler à Zoro. J'avais essayé. À chaque fois, j'attendais que tout le monde parte, je lui adressais la parole mais les mots restaient coincés dans la gorge. Zoro arquait un sourcil, il devait se demander ce que lui voulait le « sourcil en vrille ». Je changeais de conversation, lui demandant si je pouvais copier son cours, et il me répondait qu'il avait roupillé tout le dit-cours. On se séparait et je m'en voulais au point de pleurer. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ? Il me dirait qu'il ne m'aimait pas et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ce serait parfait, non ?

 

Robin m'avait alors conseillé d'écrire une lettre et de lui donner. C'est ce que j'avais fait ce matin. Juste avant de partir en cours, j'avais écrit, à la va vite pour ne pas que ma main tremble trop, «Je t'aime » et j'avais signé « S ».

 

Pendant que je tirai sur ma cigarette, je sentais le morceau de papier, dans ma poche arrière gauche. J'avais vérifié plusieurs foisqu'il était toujours là pendant les cours.

 

Il nous restait une pause. Je pouvais lui donner maintenant, à cette pause là ou en partant. Putain, j'étais une vraie fille qui choisissait entre le goûter ou le dîner ! Je me détestais.

 

Je secouai ma tête, faisant voler mes cheveux blonds. Je me demandais si Zoro préférait les cheveux rasés, courts ou longs. Zoro les avait très courts et teints en vert. C'était sûrement juste pour défier le proviseur; ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de s'occuper de son physique. Quoique, d'aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, il avait toujours eu les cheveux verts. On s'était rencontrés au collège. Je l'avais connu par Luffy. Ce gamin s'était forgé une bande d'amis en très peu de temps. C'était Luffy quoi.

 

Je tournai la tête vers la vitre. Zoro et Luffy s'étaient mis à se balancer des boulettes de papier. Je souris. C'étaient de vrais gamins. Zoro se retourna et me vit. Il me fit signe de « ramener mon cul en vitesse ». Amusé, j'écrasai ma cigarette. Je sautai du petit toit et allai jusqu'au préau où je gravis les quelques marches. Notre classe se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé.

 

Dans le couloir, les élèves se bousculaient et il y avait un brouhaha pas possible mais je n'en tenais pas compte. Je n'entendais que mon cœur battre lourdement. J'allais donner maintenant le bout de papier à Zoro, sinon je ne le ferais jamais.

 

Quand j'ouvris la porte, Luffy ramassait une par une les boulettes de papier. Zoro était assis à sa place. Je lançai d'un ton railleur « Bande de blaireaux, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fichus ?

 

\- Luffy a perdu son gage. » m'expliqua Usopp.

 

Je saluai Nami et Robin en faisant une courbette, donnai un coup à Brook qui matait les demoiselles et une fois que mon rôle de dragueur fut terminé, je m'avançai vers Zoro.

 

« Hey ! Tête de gazon !

 

\- Quoi, sourcil en vrille ? »

 

Je souris, mais je sentis mes lèvres trembler. Zoro allait sûrement me donner un coup de poing. Ce serait le mieux. Oui, ce serait même parfait.

 

J'attrapai le papier brûlant conservé soigneusement dans ma poche et lui tendis.

 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

 

Il déplia le morceau de papier et le tourna dans tous les sens. Pendant quelques secondes, il le regarda. Ok, je rectifie; pendant quelques longues secondes, il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Zoro était lent à la détente.

 

Quand il releva les yeux, je savais qu'il avait compris. Ces yeux n'exprimaient que cela. Je souris tristement. C'est à ce moment là que notre professeur Shiki entra. Sans laisser le temps à Zoro de me questionner, je me mis tout au fond de la classe. Le cours commença.

 

Je soupirai en me disant que Luffy avait eu la sagesse de tout nettoyer avant l'arrivée de Shiki. Je regardai Zoro. À tous les cours, il dormait, sauf quelques uns à cause du professeur trop bruyant ou intenable. Je cherchai des yeux ma lettre et ne la vis pas. L'avait-il déjà jetée ? Je soupirai encore une fois. C'est alors que j'aperçus Zoro donner discrètement un papier à Luffy. Je plongeai ma tête dans mon cahier. C'est exactement ce que j'espérais qui ne se passerait pas ! Au premier rang, Robin se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui souris mais cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

 

À la première pause, Luffy vint directement me voir, malgré ma tentative de partir incognito. «Hey Sanji ! m'interpella-t-il. T'as donné un papier à Zoro tout à l'heure...

 

\- Ouais, soupirai-je en me mordant les lèvres.

 

\- C'était de qui ? »

 

Je levai la tête et observai Luffy, complètement perdu. « Zoro m'a dit que quelqu'un lui avait donné ça et du coup je me demandais si tu connaissais pas une fille avec le prénom qui commence par « S » ?»

 

Luffy affichait une mine boudeuse. Il semblait excité à l'idée de sécher les cours pour chercher la fameuse S. Je m'écrasai la tête contre le mur à côté de moi. Mais quel crétin ! Zoro était trop abruti de toute façon pour comprendre ! J'aurais dû signer en entier ! Non, j'aurais dû ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un gars !

 

« Euh... ça va Sanji ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

 

\- Ouais, ouais, je vais m'en fumer une.

 

\- La cigarette t'a noirci le cerveau ? »

 

ça, je me le demandais bien.

 

Je passai le cours suivant à retourner mes pensées noires avant d'arriver à une conclusion : Zoro avait compris. Mais Luffy, trop curieux, avait voulu savoir et son meilleur ami lui avait donné cette explication vaseuse; sinon, pourquoi il aurait dit « quelqu'un » ? Du moins, je l'espérais.

 

De toute façon, pourquoi me torturais-je la tête ? Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer. Je regardai mes mains. Je devais plutôt oublier ça et me concentrer sur mon boulot. Je souris. Ouais, faisons ça.

 

À la sortie, tout le monde se dispersa et je fus le dernier à sortir. Je fus surpris qu'aucune tête de gazon ne m'attende au portail et me lance: « T'en as mis du temps, blondinet ! »

 

Zoro et moi habitions dans la même rue, nous faisions toujours les trajets ensemble. Je pensais que Zoro me frapperait, me traiterait de tous les noms et que cela redeviendrait comme avant. Mais comme avant quoi ? Avant d'avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Avant de lui donner ma lettre ?

 

Je m'allumai une cigarette et commençai à marcher. Je passai devant un bar. Nous y allions souvent, toute la bande et moi. Je ne tenais pas du tout l'alcool -et personne d'ailleurs, sauf Zoro et Nami. Mais ces derniers temps, j'avais arrêté de m'y rendre. J'avais peur que dans ma fièvre, je fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'embrasser Zoro.

 

Je m'arrêtai devant la vitre. Zoro était-il là ? Il aimait bien boire, même seul. Toute occasion était bonne pour boire selon lui.

 

Non, il n'était pas là, assis sur une chaise, à parler avec Makino ou assis au fond avec Blueno. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte. Pourquoi ne pas me soûler un bon coup ? Non, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Et puis je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais juste dormir et oublier. Je continuai mon chemin.

 

Arrivé devant ma maison, je n'entrai pas tout de suite à l'intérieur. Je poussai le portail, traversai le minuscule jardin et allai derrière la maison. À cet instant, je pensai: « Et voilà ». Je souris, jetai mon cartable avant de gémir. Les larmes coulaient et je riais pour les cacher. J'avais mal. Je me retrouvai à genoux puis recroquevillé dans la boue. J'avais mal.

 

Je regardai le ciel. Il faisait nuit mais aucune étoile n'apparaissait. J'allumai mon briquet. Je décidai qu'il était temps que je rentre. C'est ce que je fis. Zeff était là. « Salut Sanji ! » me lança-t-il de la cuisine.

 

« Salut, p'pa. J'ai déjà mangé. » mentis-je. Je n'avais pas faim.

 

Je montai et allai dans ma chambre où je balançai mes affaires et allai prendre une douche pour essayer d'effacer la couleur rouge qui teintait mes joues. Dans ma chambre, assis à ma fenêtre, je me fumai encore une cigarette puis m'allongeai sur mon lit. Épuisé, je m'endormis directement.

***

 

  
Le lendemain, je me regardai dans le miroir en mettant ma cravate. « à quoi bon ? » demandai-je à voix haute. Je l'enlevai, défis le haut de mon col et n'attachai pas ma ceinture. Je secouai la tête pour que mes cheveux ne soient plus aplatis sur ma tête. Cela me donnait un style de mauvais gamin et j'aimais bien. Cela me prouvait que j'étais un homme, un vrai.

 

En cours, tout le monde me salua, même Zoro. Robin vint me voir pour me demander comment j'allais et, à ma grande surprise, au lieu de dire « Ça va », je m'entendis dire « Je suis triste. » Une vraie gamine. Robin me sourit gentiment.

 

Luffy et Franky se moquèrent en voyant « mes fringues ». À toutes les pauses, Zoro disparaissait, trouvant un prétexte ou un autre. Alors que ne fut pas ma surprise quand, à la fin de la journée, il alla me voir et me lança: « Hey ! Suis moi le sourcilleux. » L'appellation m'aurait presque fait sourire.

 

Je rangeai donc mes affaires à la va-vite puis le suivis. Nous traversâmes ensemble la cours puis passâmes le portail. Au lieu de partir à gauche, vers notre rue, il partit à droite. Je marchai derrière lui; nous ne parlâmes pas. Je savais que cet instant là, je ne devais pas l'oublier, même si ça, c'était une pensée de jeune fille qui était amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

 

Nous tournâmes plusieurs fois et je me demandais si, avec son sens de l'orientation, il ne s'était pas perdu. Cela se confirma quand je remarquai que c'était la deuxième fois que l'on passait devant le même poteau. Je ne le fis pas remarquer.

 

Enfin, il s'arrêta dans un parc. C'était un minuscule parc, avec seulement deux bancs. D'accord, c'était pas vraiment un parc. « J'aime bien cet endroit. » me confia Zoro sans se retourner vers moi.

 

Je me demandai s'il venait souvent ici pour boire tout seul. Ou peut-être pour s'entraîner ou seulement dormir ? Zoro ne faisait que dormir.

 

Il s'assit sur un banc et m'invita à faire de même. « Ce qui était écrit... c'est vrai ? »

 

J'hésitai entre pleurer ou rire. Zoro se demandait encore si c'était pas des conneries ? Enfin, c'était Zoro.

 

« Ouais.

 

\- T'es gay quoi. »

 

Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un me dire ça. Je ne m'étais encore jamais dit que Sanji était égale à gay. Pourtant, c'était vrai.

 

« Ouais. »

 

Il me regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais je le devançai. « Ouais, je sais, t'as pas ce genre de relation, c'est impossible et tout le tralala. Tu m'épargnes ça, dis ? Je le sais déjà.

 

\- T'as pas changé. » remarqua-t-il.

 

Puisqu'il savait que je l'aimais, aurais-je dû changer? C'est ce qu'il insinuait ? Un silence s'installa. Je cherchais un briquet dans ma poche et le sortis. Zoro posa sa main dessus, me surprenant.

 

« On reste amis ?

 

\- Ouais bien sûr. T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te mater. »

 

Il sourit. Il devait être rassuré. Ouais, on se disputait tout le temps mais on était quand même amis. Seulement des amis.

 

Zoro leva son point. Comme avant. Je tapai dessus avec le mien. « Allez, sourcilleux, à demain ! »

 

Et il partit, me laissant debout dans le minuscule parc. Je le suivis des yeux. Quand il disparut, je me rassis et m'allumai une cigarette. Et voilà.

 

Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer.

 

Zoro passait devant ma maison quand il rentrait. Avait-il regardé vers elle quand il était passé devant ? Je ne sais pas. J'attendis encore longtemps avant de partir et retourner chez moi.

 

Ce soir là non plus, je ne mangeais pas.

Je soupirai et touchai mon front. J'étais allé au cours de karaté et Jinbei m'en avait mis une belle. Il m'avait fait remarquer que je n'étais pas du tout concentré et que ça pouvait être dangereux. Koala, notre maître, m'avait ensuite mis à la porte.  
  
  
Au restaurant, je passais plus de temps à faire la vaisselle qu'à cuisiner. J'avais séché toutes les dettes que je devais.  
  
  
Je continuais à m'habiller en « Bad boy » comme disait Nami. J'avais recommencé à manger même si, je l'avouais, c'était beaucoup moins qu'avant.  
  
  
Les cours, je les suivais sans être vraiment là. Ouais, c'était ça. J'étais en « mode automatique ». Un véritable robot. Un robot-usine qui polluait la moitié de la planète avec tout ce que relâchait sa cigarette.  
  
  
Robin m'avait demandé plusieurs fois comment j'allais, et j'avais toujours répondu « Je suis triste. » ça avait dû l'ennuyer puisqu'elle avait arrêté. Ce n'était pas le genre de Robin d'être ennuyée par quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas non plus mon genre de créer autant de bagarres. En une journée, je pouvais me battre plus de cinq fois. Luffy, Brook, Franky et Zoro étaient ravis. À chaque fois, ils venaient se défouler à mes côtés.  
  
  
Zoro se moquait toujours de moi, m'appelait toujours avec des surnoms farfelus -et moi aussi- et nous continuions toujours à nous disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. Usopp, Nami et Chopper semblaient inquiets à mon sujet mais à eux, je leur disais « Ouais, ça va. Les cours sont toujours aussi barbants » ou des phrases banales dans ce style. Je voyais bien que cela ne les rassurait pas mais qu'importait.  
  
  
J'étais retourné plusieurs fois au parc miniature de Zoro. J'avais enregistré le chemin et, contrairement à cette andouille, je ne m'étais pas perdu. La première fois, j'y étais allé pour savoir ce que Zoro aimait tant dans ce parc. J'avais fais le tour, regardé par terre s'il ne restait pas une bouteille de « Jerez » -son alcool préféré- puis j'étais allé plus loin. Je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que des immeubles et des routes. Qu'est-ce qui intéressait Zoro ? Sûrement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, c'était Zoro après tout.  
  
  
La seconde fois, j'y étais allé sans y penser. C'est ce que j'essayais de me persuader. En réalité, j'espérais le rencontrer. Je l'avais vu toute la journée mais ici ce n'était pas le même Zoro. Il y avait le Zoro que Sanji aimait et le Zoro des cours, celui avec qui robot-Sanji se disputait sans arrêt.  
  
  
Les fois suivantes, c'était juste pour boire tranquillement. La dernière fois que j'y étais allé, j'étais tombé sur Hermep. J'étais déjà plus vraiment sobre, mais je me souvenais assez clairement qu'on s'était bagarré tous les deux. C'était la deuxième fois. C'était con, la première, son père m'avait bien dit: « Tu recommences, je t'envoie à l'hôpital. » Ah ! C'était pour ça qu'on s'était battus ! Il était venu me narguer ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
  
J'étais en ce moment même sur le toit de l'école. Un endroit très romantique parce qu'il fallait avoir assez confiance en son partenaire pour s'approcher du bord sans avoir peur qu'il ne vous pousse. Je ne savais plus qui m'avait raconté une connerie pareil. En fait, ça ne pouvait être que Bonney. Ouais, ça devait être elle.  
  
  
J'étais accoudé à la rembarre et tirai comme un malade sur ma cigarette. J'allais devoir, un moment ou un autre, entamer une économie juste pour elles.  
  
  
La porte des escaliers s'ouvrit. Morgan, le père de Hermep, posa un pied sur le sol. Quand il me vit, il me lança: « Gamin ! Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'as pas obéi. »  
  
  
Ce mec était un malade. Il devait peser une centaine de kilos, et c'était que du muscles. C'était un ancien marine qui avait eu par accident un fils. Morgan s'en foutait de lui, mais quand il donnait un ordre, il fallait le respecter. Hors, j'avais fais tout le contraire.  
  
  
Je jetai la cigarette par terre. « ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de me battre ! » souris-je.  
  
  
Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Morgan était un ancien colonel, et ce n'était pas pour rien. D'ailleurs, il lui restait comme trace sa mâchoire cassée, remplacée par une mâchoire en métal. Robot contre robot. Je souris.  
  
  
« Ramène toi, vieux schnock ! »  
  
  
Je me précipitai vers lui et envoyai un coup de pied en plein ventre. Il recula, prit mon pied et le retourna. Je hurlai de douleur et tombai par terre. Ce con n'avait pas été colonel pour rien.  
  
  
« Merde ! » gémis-je.  
  
  
J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant son pied arriver dans mon ventre, m'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin. Je roulai puis me relevai maladroitement. Il était déjà sur moi. Je serrai les dents, me positionnai sur les deux mains et envoyai des coups de pieds. Ils rencontrèrent la masse dure des muscles. Mon pied déjà blessé se cassa pour de bon. Je tombai lamentablement par terre.  
  
  
Zoro en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. J'étais qu'un putain de bon à rien féminin. Où était le corps que j'avais durement entraîné ? Et où était celui avec lequel je me battais, aux côtés de Zoro ?  
  
  
Morgan attrapa mon blouson et me souleva d'une main. « Femmelette. » grinça-t-il.  
  
  
Et il avait raison. Il m'envoya un coup dans le ventre et j'entendis un craquement. Il m'avait pété une côte. Ma respiration se coupa.  
  
  
Toujours suspendu à son bras, je toussai avant d'esquisser un sourire. « C'est tout ce dont t'es capable ? » le provoquai-je.  
  
  
Il attrapa mon épaule et je voulus l'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas. Sans elle, je ne pouvais plus cuisiner et je ne pouvais plus réaliser mon rêve de surpasser mon père.  
  
  
J'avais merdé, complètement. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que cuisiner me manquait, que je n'avais pas fais un plat pour mes amis depuis près de deux mois, que je n'avais pas vu le sourire des clients qui disaient « c'est délicieux ! ». Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été idiot et stupide. Je m'étais soûlé trop de fois, j'avais délaissé mes amis qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, j'avais tout abandonné mais pour quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce que Zoro ne m'aimait pas. Non, c'était pour autre chose. J'avais souhaité au plus profond de moi même devenir quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais souhaité détruire Sanji de l'intérieur. J'avais même songé à arrêter la cuisine et me consacrer au karaté qui n'était en fait qu'un défouloir ! J'avais été stupide. Tellement. Mais c'était trop tard, je me rendais compte de tout ça alors que je tombais déjà dans un gouffre.  
Mon épaule craqua. Je cherchai mon briquet et l'allumai. Je le plaçai sous l'avant bras de Morgan pour qu'il me lâche. Ça marcha et je tombai lourdement au sol. Je gémis.  
  
  
J'étais trop faible pour crier et appeler à l'aide. J'essayai de me traîner plus loin mais Morgan posa son pied sur mon dos et appuya. Je crus que ma cage thoracique allait se briser, en même temps que moi. Je voyais des points noirs danser devant mes yeux.  
  
  
J'allais mourir. J'allais mourir sans pouvoir m'excuser auprès de mes amis, sans avoir eu le temps de remercier mon père pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, sans cuisiner une dernière fois un bon poisson. Sans pouvoir le déguster avec tout le monde. J'en pleurais de dégoût.  
  
  
« Stop, Morgan ! »  
  
  
Morgan arrêta sa pression et je toussai fortement. Ma salive était emplie de sang. J'avais mal. Je me retournai et essayai de voir qui était là mais je savais très bien que c'était Shanks.  
  
  
« Sanji ! »  
  
  
C'était toute la bande. Ils répétaient sans cesse mon prénom. J'essayai de me mettre sur le ventre. « Ne bouge pas ! » paniqua Chopper.  
  
  
Quel crétin j'étais ! Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'ils me voient comme ça. Mais c'était de ma faute aussi.  
  
  
« Les urgences arrivent ! »  
  
  
Ils étaient tous là et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter le torrent qui sortait de mes yeux. J'étais un véritable imbécile.  
  
  


***

  
  
« Salut Sanji ! »  
  
  
Je me retournai. C'était Zoro, avec une corbeille de fruits dans les bras.  
  
  
« T'es venu avec les autres ? demandai-je.  
  
  
\- Nan.  
  
  
\- Ce cadeau est de toi alors ?  
  
  
\- Ouais.  
  
  
\- Oh !... »  
  
  
J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôpital. J'enlevai les cahiers qui traînaient sur le lit.  
  
  
« Tu bosses dur !  
  
  
\- Faut bien. »  
  
  
Je me levai et les posai sur le bureau. Je cherchai dans ma poche un briquet.  
  
  
« T'as plus de cigarette, remarqua Zoro.  
  
  
\- Ah ouais merde. L'habitude.  
  
  
\- Tu fumes vraiment plus alors ? demanda-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
  
\- Mouais, mais c'est pas gagné.  
  
  
\- Je vois ça, railla-t-il.  
  
  
\- La ferme, tête de gazon... Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » enchaînai-je.  
  
  
Zoro posa la corbeille de fruits puis se gratta la tête.  
  
  
« Et bien... tu te souviens de la fois où Luffy est tombé dans un ravin ?  
  
  
\- Ah ouais ! »  
  
  
C'était à l'époque où Sabo, le deuxième frère de Luffy, était encore vivant. Lui, Luffy et Ace, l'aîné, s'entraînaient dans les montages, comme à leur habitude. Mais Luffy était tombé. Ce crétin s'en était quand même bien sorti.  
  
  
« Bah en fait, continua Zoro, ce jour là, j'étais paniqué mais pas comme avec toi.  
  
  
\- Euh... c'est-à-dire ?  
  
  
\- ça veut dire que je t'aime. »  
  
  
Je faillis tomber. Qu'est ce que ce marimo racontait ?  
  
  
« ça fait un moment, mais je me l'avouais pas alors j'en ai parlé à mon père puis au tien. Je leur ai tout raconté. » précisa-t-il.  
  
  
Ma mâchoire tombait presque à terre. Dites moi qu'il se fichait de moi !  
  
  
« Et... ils ont dit quoi ? » demandai-je tout de même.  
  
  
Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, se gratta la joue, comme si ce souvenir était affreux, avant d'avoir un mince sourire.  
  
  
« En gros, ils ont dit « Faites de que vous voulez. » Voilà. Euh... »  
  
  
Mes yeux étaient écarquillés. Zoro bougea sa main devant mon visage. « Blondinet ? T'as fait un arrêt cardiaque ?  
  
  
\- T'en as des bonnes toi ! Tu te fous pas de ma gueule ?  
  
  
\- Mais non ! » se défendit Zoro.  
  
  
Je soupirai avant de, à nouveau, me stopper: « Tu leur as dit quoi ? »  
  
  
Zoro soupira. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le lit. « Je suis pas quelqu'un fait pour les discours alors... »  
  
  
Il m'embrassa.  
  
  
« Sanji ! T'es là ? »  
  
  
Nami s'arrêta au pas de la porte. « Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
  
  
Zoro et moi étions dos à dos, rouge de honte. « Rien, rien... » répondîmes-nous en même temps.  
  
  
Nami haussa les épaules et déclara joyeusement. « On est tous venu te voir ! »  
  
  
Toute la bande entra, réuni au complet. Je fus surpris.  
  
  
« Ah... merci... » murmurai-je.  
  
  
« ça va Sanji ? » s'exclamèrent-ils.  
  
  
Je baissai la tête « Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés ces derniers temps... je vous promets de faire des bons plats qu'on dégustera tous ensemble ! »  
  
  
Je devais aussi remercier papa, et j'avais une autre chose à régler...  
  
  


***

  
  
Zoro et moi nous tenions côte à côte. Hermep était devant nous, tremblant. « Si... si vous me faîtes mal, je vais appeler mon papa ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur nos deux visages. « C'est ce qu'on va voir... »  
  
  
Le poing de Zoro et le mien se rencontrèrent et nous avançâmes. Nous allions juste le frapper une bonne fois pour toute et puis, Zoro et moi, nous profiterions de l'après midi. Et de notre vie.


End file.
